Brief History Sketch
Ye Olde Times In this era, the gods lived and walked on the Earth, among the mortal races, shaping and reshaping it where they saw fit. The First Divide Following unintended consequences of extreme experimentation upon mortal races, notably by the God Tzarrax, tensions arise within the godly society. Disagreements on the moral limits of divine experimentation and intervention cause a deep split between factions, with most gods on one side or another. When a league of gods opposing experimentation murder Tzarrax, the conflict escalates into all out war. After widespread destruction on Earth, Tzarrax' allies are forced to retreat into the Bowels, where they are subsequently held as prisoners for the ages to come. The victorious gods retreat into the Havens, thinking the Tzarrists are safely locked away, wishing not to meddle with Earth anymore. It is unclear if the Bowels and the Havens were created at this point or previously existed. However, since the Bowels are basically the foundation of the world, it is suggested that at least this plane of existence already existed. This suggest the Havens already existed aswell, the gods just didn't live there yet. The Second Divide After countless ages, a new rift forms between the gods of the Havens. This time the conflict related to the use of magic for themselves. A large faction of gods held the position that the Havens had been corrupted by gods who'd rather use magic for their personal benefit, instead of wielding is wisely and devoting their time to study and meditation of the Spiritual Realm. Remembering the First Divide, these gods decide to go into self-imposed exile on Earth, rather than risk all out open war. This is a large loss to the Havens, whose gods in response bind together in stronger unity and start the first construction on the Citadel. The Breach The inhabitants of the Bowels find a way to subtly corrupt the Earth without leaving the Bowels. Support for the Havens by the mortal races dwindles and reaches an absolute low. Bolstered by this, the armies of the Bowels, hardened by perpetual war with themselves, breach their prison gates and spill onto Earth, slaughtering their guards and enslaving most of the mortal races before the Havens can even grasp what happened. The Havens are left powerless on Earth. The Turn Whilst the corruption into the Havens by the Bowels is well underway, the gods of the Havens find new allies in the gods who exiled themselves era's bygone, who resurface with tremendous strength and with aid of some mortal races, who they have reproduced with (against the moral codes of the Havens). Bolstered by their new allies, the Havens assault the armies of the Bowels with full force. With tremendous amounts of casualties on both sides, the Havens eventually succeed in liberating Earth, but is incapable of driving the enemy back into the Bowels. For many years, the fight continues at the gates of the Bowels. A turning point comes when the Exiles succeed in convincing a powerful faction of gods to defect of the Bowels, in return for being accepted into the Havens. The Gates of the Bowels are closed once again, with the armies of the Bowels locked inside. The Treachery Within moments of their entry into the Havens, the true intent of the defectors comes to light, when they confront the Arch God in his Temple and seek revenge and justice for the thousands of years in exile deep in the Bowels. A great battle magnitudes,known as 'the Treachery', where the before known leader of the Bowels leads her armies against the Citadel, destroying and defeating the Arch God and his Temple, causing a widespread explosion throughout the Havens. Category:History